Birthday Bash
by brihun2388
Summary: One-shot. Its Sams 17th birthday. At the bar Sam runs into a man with a hidden agenda and a dangerous secret. When Sam goes missing can Dean save him in time? hurtSam! ProtectiveDean!
1. Chapter 1

***So my birthday is Feb. 3** **rd** **and Valentines Day is Feb. 14** **th** **, so I figured I would write something that reflected both those occasions. This is my third story, but my first completed story and also my first one-shot. Check out my other two stories if youre curious. Also I don't have a beta yet, so all mistakes are mine. Thanks and enjoy!***

 **Sam – 17**

 **Dean – 21**

 ***Warning: Mention of underage drinking and assault. Its nothing horribly dark, just wanted to warn you just in case.***

It was the day before Sams 17th birthday. Dean had decided to take him to the local bar for pre-birthday drinks. Sam never did drink, but when he did it was never a pretty sight. He let all his emotions fly and even tried to hit Dean a couple of time, but even with the same amount of alcohol in Dean he was way more agile than Sam. Dean always made sure to monitor Sam when he did drink. Just in case.

Dean had gotten Sam a fake I.D for his 16th birthday so they could go out. Sam still had some what of a baby face, but he was at least 6feet tall by now, and these no name bar dumps never really questioned you anyway as long as you had money.

It took Dean some coaxing into on his part to convince Sam to go to the bar, even said he could drive the Impala. At the mention of driving Deans precious 'baby' he knew Dean really wanted them to go, so he reluctantly agreed. I mean how bad could it be? Not to mention it was just the two of them so he could relax without his father coming down on him.

They both got ready and started to head out. Dean dressed up extra nice and even let Sam borrow some of his better shirts. ' _Pretty sure hes trying to get me laid tonight.'_ Was all that ran through Sams mind as Dean was fussing over him and his long hair. Sam finally just grabbed Deans keys and left to wait in the car. Dean came out with a huge smile on his face and got in the passenger seat, then they were off.

"This feels weird being in the bitch seat."

"That's MY seat you jerk!"

Dean loved annoying Sam. He knew it was just friendly brother banter and wouldn't amount to much fighting unless one of them was really pissed off about something.

They arrived at the bar not to much longer, even Sam was in a good mood at this point with just him and his brother out for drinks, and having nothing to do with the Supernatural.

"Ok so, we'll get a place at the bar, maybe Ill play some pool, maybe get you time to get a girlfriend."

"I knew it! I knew you were trying to get me laid"

"An uptight Sammy makes for a cranky Sammy."

"Im 17 Dean. Im still considered a minor."

"Just don't get anyone pregnant there tiger."

Dean winked at Sam and he flashed him one of those ' _are you serious?'_ looks.

They made their way to the bar and both sat down. Dean as per norm made sure to take in his surroundings and mark the exits. He even had his gun on him, which he was positive he wouldn't need, but who knows. Dean ordered 2 beers to start and they started drinking.

It was a couple hours later and quite a few beers later and Sam was really starting the enjoy himself. Him and Dean were laughing, telling stories, Sam decided this was going to be a great night. Dean ordered a couple more beers before deciding to play a game of pool and maybe even hustle some money while he was at it. Sam was turned In his seat watching his brother play. It was like a work of art watching him hustle the poor unfortunate townsfolk.

A little while later a shot of top shelf whisky made its way in the front of Sam.

"um bartender I didn't order this."

"The guy at the end of the bar sent it your way."

' _Guy at the end of the bar?'_ Sam looked where the bartender was pointing at and he saw a tall muscular fairly good looking older man with black hair and crazy blue eyes staring and smiling at him. He waved to Sam and Sam gave a half hearted wave back, not really knowing what to do but also didn't want to be rude. He saw the mystery man get up and walk over to him. Sam wasn't sure what was going on. Maybe Dean put this poor guy up to this as a joke on me? But he knows what whisky does to me.

Sam followed him with his eyes, still positioned away from the bar. The man came up to him with a huge smile on his face and was practically in between his legs he was so close. Sam was going to tell him to back off when he leaned over and whispered into Sams ear.

"Hi my names Manny."

He pulled back and Sam was still way to uncomfortable with how close this Manny person was to him. There legs were literally touching.

"Im Sam. Listen thanks for the drink but Im not really a whisky person."

"Oh you have to try it." He reached behind Sam, his hand making sure to slightly brush up against his hair as it moved by grabbing the drink and putting It in front of Sam. "Just one wont hurt Sam."

Sam was hesitant but decided to take the drink out of his hand. He quickly drank it down and made a look of pure and utter disgust on his face it made Manny laugh.

"You're to funny Sam. So whats the occasion?"

Sam was having a hard time talking with the whisky still burning his throat.

"Its my birthday."

"How old?"

"Ummm 22."

"You here with anyone Sam?"

He could have lied and said he was waiting for a girl, but at this point he was a little to drunk to lie.

"Im here with my brother. Hes over there playing pool."

Manny turned around to who Sam was pointing at and saw Dean. He then turned back to Sam.

"Wow you and your brother are really attractive. What are the odds of two really hot siblings? I mean yeah hes good looking, but you are so much more, I bet all the college boys love you."

And there it was all laid out on the table in black in white. This guy was gay, and was hitting on him. College? Yeah right. Still in High School buddy. He didn't want to blow his cover but he also didn't want this guy to get the wrong idea. He wanted to say something but the right words just were not coming out, his head was foggy and he was starting to get light-headed. He barely noticed when Manny got even closer to him and put his hand on Sams upper thigh, but then he pushed one of his legs in between both of Sams and that's when he started to panic and realize this should not be happening. He looked over at the direction that Dean was in, willing his brother to see what was going on and come over to help take care of the situation, but the room was spinning and he wanted to pass out. He knew he had to stay awake, he knew he had to find Dean, but nothing was sticking in his brain.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean was playing a great game of pool. The other guys didn't even realize they were being hustled, which meant no fights for him and his brother to fight. He was having a great time and realized he hasn't checked on Sam in a while and was concentrating to much on the game at hand.

He looked over to Sam and what he saw made his blood boil and his vision cloud over. Some guy had his hand on his brothers upper thigh and his leg separating Sams. He could see the dark haired man talking to Sam, then he lifted his other hand and started carding threw Sams hair. It looked like Sam tried to push the hand away, but he was making such a weak attempt and he seemed so out of it.

Dean dropped the pool cue and ran over to them both, determined to kill who ever this was.

He grabbed the mans wrist that was in Sams hair and turned him to look him in the eye. Oh man the look on Deans face could melt ice right now.

"Hey is there a reason why you're touching my brother like this?"

"Hey man me and Sam were just trying to get to know each other better."

Still holding onto his wrist Dean looked at Sam to see what his brother had to say, but all he saw was Sams eyes starting to close. Sam was drunk but he wasn't drunk enough not to fight this guy away from him, which could only mean one thing. ' _He was drugged.'_

Dean looked at this guy again and a whole new bought of anger came over him. He let go of the mans wrist and punched him hard in the face, making him fly backwards. He stepped over him and got right into his now bloodied face.

"You think drugging innocent people and making them into your play toy is fun? Well you messed with the wrong brothers pal. See, Ive killed people for doing less to him, and if I ever see you around this town again, I wont hold back. Understand?"

All Manny could do was nod his head yes. That was enough for Dean as he went back to Sam. He put his hands on Sams face and looked at him to make this this asshole didn't hurt him in any way other than the obvious. He saw Sams eyes start to close.

"Hey Sam I have to get you out of here so keep your eyes open for me ok?"

All Sam did was nod as Dean put one of Sams arms around his shoulder and neck and Dean had his arm tightly around Sams waist trying to keep him up.

He managed to drag him out of the bar before Sam collapsed all together and if Dean wasn't there would have hit the ground hard. Dean didn't have a choice right now, so he put one arm behind Sams back and one under his knees, and picked him up. He hasn't had to carry Sam like this since he was little, which made him want to go back in the bar and beat the shit out of that guy some more. He made sure Sams head was resting against his chest and walked to the impala. He had to put Sam down to fish out the car keys, but once he un-locked the passenger door he picked up his brother and positioned him in the seat. He closed the door and made his way to the driver side. He stated up the car and with one last glance at his brother, drove fast out of the parking heading home, where hopefully his dad wasn't home or was at least sleeping. If his dad knew Sam was drugged there would be a whole new kind of hell to pay from the likes of John Winchester.

They made it home and thank-fully Johns truck was no where to be seen. He ran out of the car, unlocked and opened the front door, and had to carry and now fully passed out Sam inside. Not wanting to climb the stairs of the current cheap house they were renting, he just carefully put Sam on the couch in the living room. He put a pillow under his head and covered him up with the blankets. He looked at him and man did he look younger when he was sleeping. Even though he lost all his baby fat and was long and skinny, ' _and a little taller than Dean even'_ , he was still Deans little brother. He made sure all the salt lines and wards were in place before sitting down on the recliner and turning on the t.v, making sure the volume was on low. He made one last look over at Sam before laying down and passing out himself. With all his adrenaline gone he was just ready for sleep. Tomorrow was May 2nd, Sams official 17th birthday, and he had plans to make it great.

Dean slowly woke up with the sun beating down in his eyes threw the curtains. He noticed a blanket over him and figured maybe his dad had come home and did it. He stretched and yawned then right away looked over at Sam who started moaning like he was in pain.

' _Pretty sure this is the hang-over rearing its ugly head.'_

Already knowing what to do Dean ran to get Tylenol a small garbage pail and a glass of water. He made it back to Sams side just in time for Sam to throw up what looked like a whole brewery. He blearily looked at Dean who handed him the water. Sam drank some then laid back down, throwing his arm over his head.

"Dude what the hell, I thought you were going to watch what I drank."

"Sam what do you remember about last night?"

"uuhhh you playing pool. That's it."

Dean was relieved to hear he didn't remember that guy practically molesting him. He figured Sam didn't remember so leave it alone.

"Hey birthday boy, since you're throwing up Im going to go out and grab breakfast. Be right back."

Dean walked out the door leaving Sam with his arm slung over his head. He really wanted to just sleep for a week. Suddenly the door bell rang which made him cringe. He had such a bad migraine. He had no clue who could have been here this early in the a.m. He slowly got out of bed and walked to the door. When he opened it he wasn't expecting what he saw. It was a beautiful assortment of 100 long stemmed red roses. He thought maybe this is the wrong house.

"Is there a Sam Winchester here?"

Now confused he just stared at the delivery boy.

"Um Im Sam Winchester, but I think theres a mistake."

"No mistake buddy. Happy Birthday!"

The delivery boy put the flowers in Sams hands and he just stood there looking at them. Sure the roses were beautiful, but who the hell would send him roses of all things? They havnt been in this town long enough to make any good friends like _this_.

He finally brought them in and closed the door. He put them on the nightstand and sat down on the couch to read the letter that came with it.

 _'_ _Dear Sam,_

 _Sorry about last night, that's not how I wanted us to meet. I thought you looked great. I hope to see you again soon. Happy 17_ _th_ _birthday._

 _Xoxo_

 _-Secret Admirer'_

Nothing about that card made sense. He couldn't remember meeting anyone last night, and whoever it was wanted to meet again? Maybe he met a really rich cougar. His headache started up again so he decided to lay down until Dean got back.

Dean pulled up the house with breakfast and coffee in hand. He gently opened the door in case Sam was still throwing up his stomach. He dropped the bags on the small table in the kitchen and turned to the couch he left Sam in. The first thing he saw was the crazy 100 long stemmed red roses taking up the whole freaking nightstand near the couch. He slowly walked up to them when Sam started to wake up.

"Dean, what the hell happened last night?"

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean read the card. I must have made someones night last night."

Confused Dean grabbed the card and read it. Could it have been that sleeze ball who drugged Sam? That's the only person he could think of. Even then how did they know Sams true age? Even drunk Sam wouldn't tell people he didn't know in a bar he was 17. He also wouldn't give people his last name and address. This whole thing was starting to concern Dean.

"What the hell is xoxo?"

"Um hugs kisses hugs kisses."

"You would know that."

"So who are they from? Who did I meet last night? Some rich old lady or something?"

Sam finally maneuvered his way to a sitting position to look at Dean and get some clarification as to what happened the night before. Dean didn't want to worry Sam and the creepy guy at the bar that drugged him, but obviously this guy didn't take a hint after sending Sam these flowers. It concerned him a little more that this guy knew where they lived. Granted if he himself had come to the door Dean would have shot him on principal alone. Didn't Dean hit this guy hard enough last night? Apparently not.

"Sam why do think the person who sent these were rich?"

"100 long stemmed roses costs hundreds of dollars Dean, especially to be personally delivered."

"Hundreds of dollars on roses?!"

"I don't know people find them romantic."

Dean didn't want to bring up the _romance_ that happened last night. The only thing that made sense as to who Sams secret admirer was, had to have been the guy at the bar.

"Hey Sam I forgot something and I have to head back out. Do me a favor while Im gone make sure the doors and windows are locked tight?"

"Yeah Dean always."

Dean smiled and slipped the card back in his pocket. He headed for the door and left. Sam still had a headache and smelt like beer, so he decided to take a shower. He let the hot water relax him and boy he could have fallen asleep.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean was on a mission, find out who the hell that guy was and pay him a friendly visit.

He drove down to the bar him and Sam were at the night before. It was early in the day so no one was there, which was good cause he was pretty dam sure that he had to beat the information out of someone. He saw the bartender and decided he was the first to interview. He sat at the bar while the bartender was washing glasses.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah me and my brother were here last night. He was sitting here at the bar when some asshat came over and was touching him. Not to mention he drugged his drink to the point where I had to carry my brother to and from the dam car. Remember me?"

"uh, yeah you hit that guy hard in the face. That the guy touching your brother?"

"Yeah I was wondering if you knew who he was."

"Uh. I don't know much. He just moved here maybe a month ago, said he was passing by. He might stay or he might leave. He said he was looking for someone."

"You remember the name of the person he was looking for?"

"He didn't really get specific. Just said he was looking for a kid named Sam. Told him I knew no one by that name."

Dean was wondering what the hell was going on. Was the Sam he was looking for _his_ Sam? It was also weird that he arrived in the time at the same time they did, they also just arrived a month ago.

"By any chance do you know where hes staying?"

The bartender had to think.

"Uh no. One night he came here and got super drunk I asked if he wanted a taxi and he said he lived in walking distance if that helps."

"Yeah thanks."

Dean got up and walked out of the bar. Maybe Sam was in more trouble than he thought. This whole thing was starting to sound very stalker-ish, not to mention the freaking roses last night. If this guy was in walking distance and he had money enough to send Sam hundreds of dollars in freaking flowers maybe he is renting a nice house nearby?

Since everything was getting rather fishy the second he got into the impala he dialed Sam. It made him start to panic when after the third call there was no answer. He threw the phone to the passenger seat, and sped away to get home.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Sam was just finishing up with his shower. It seemed like his dad and Dean could take 5 minute showers and his always lasted about 30 when given the opportunity. The whole bathroom was filled with steam, which in its own right was relaxing, but he didn't want to get into that and fall asleep on the bathroom floor. He towel dried his hair and still had a towel around his waist as he forced himself out of the bathroom to the bedroom to get dressed. He only managed to get his jeans on when he heard a crash come from downstairs that was loud enough to make him jump and turn towards the door. He quietly pulled the gun he and Dean kept in the nightstand and moved carefully to the door. He cracked it open making sure the threat hasn't moved upstairs, but not seeing anything he made his way to the stairs. First thing he noticed was the door was open. _'_ _crap, so not good.'_ He went to grab his cell to call Dean, but he remembered he left it downstairs. ' _Double crap.'_ But he was a hunter dam it! The salt lines were in place which meant it was a human downstairs, that he knew he could handle on his own. Just a burglary attempt he assured himself. He took a quick breath and started downstairs slowly as to not make any noise. He made it downstairs and started scouting the area. He couldn't see anyone the living room, and he couldn't see anyone in the kitchen, that didn't leave a lot of other places. He stepped into the living room to see what made the crashing noise. ' _Maybe it was in the kitchen.'_ He slowly turned around, mentally thinking about hiding spots so he wasn't surprised. He was making his way into the kitchen, gun still raised in his hand. He burst threw the kitchen and saw nothing. ' _Maybe the guy saw we didn't have much and left.'_ He put the gun in the waist band of his jeans, closed the door, locked it, and walked over to where he left his cell phone. He saw there were 5 missed calls from Dean. It was never good when Dean called and he didn't pick up. He knew he was in trouble. He picked it and and dialed 'Dean.'

 _"_ _SAM! ARE YOU OK?'_

Dean yelled into the phone making Sam pull the phone away a little bit.

"Yeah Dean Im ok. Listen something weird just happened. Are you on your way back?"

 _"_ _Yeah Sam Ill be there soon. Stay on the phone with me. What happened?"_

"I was in the shower and when I got out I heard a crash from downstairs and the door was open. I looked everywhere and no ones here and it doesn't seem like anything is missing or even broke for that matter. "

 _"_ _Sam listen, don't leave the house. Listen I lied to you about something and your life may be in danger, Ill explain when I get there. Just keep the gun out and wait until I get there."_

"What lie? Dean please tell me….."

Sam didn't get to finish the sentence as a white cloth was pressed over his mouth, the surprise made his drop the phone on the ground. He tried to scream and fight but he found himself fighting just to stay awake. He lifted his legs to try and knock the guy backwards but all he did was kick the nightstand with the roses on it, making the vase drop hard on the ground and the water and roses littering the whole area. All he could hear were the frantic cries of his brother on the other end of the phone, then his eyes closed, and darkness enveloped him.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

 _"_ _What lie? Dean please tell me…mmmppphhh!"_

One minute Dean was talking to his brother and the next his words were muffled, and it sounded like struggling in the backround and finally something was hit hard. All he could do was yell Sams name, hoping he could hear him.

"SAM! SAMMY! IM COMING SAM JUST HOLD ON! I SWAER TO GOD YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU BETTER NOT HURT MY BROTHER!"

Dean was waiting for any kind of response when the phone suddenly went dead. He threw the phone on the passenger seat once again in frustration. Sam was definitely in a ton of trouble and he needed to get to him NOW. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel hard and pressed the accelerator down as far as it could go.

He finally got home five minutes later which felt like hours later. He pulled into the driveway to see the house door wide open. He flung himself out of the impala and ran into the house.

"SAM!"

He looked in the living room and that's where he saw it. The vase was spilt over, water and roses everywhere, and lying there was Sams phone. He walked more into the living room to discover a pattern in the roses. They spelt out " _He's Mine."_ On the carpet. He ran upstairs to check all the rooms, then ran back downstairs, slamming the door on his way out, and jumped in the impala. It hasn't been that long since he talked, so they couldn't have gone very far. He figured they must have gone left to leave since he didn't see any cars pass him on the way. He pulled the impala out of the driveway, and drove in the direction where Sam must be. He thought maybe that he was looking for a house, not a run down one, but an actually nice house close by. Dean knew from the bar that him and Sam could have walked easy, so why not the guy he saw last night after all? Then another thought came to mind. The guy was practically down the street from them the whole time and no one was none the wiser? He was probably following them , figuring out their patterns, seeing where Sam went to school, maybe even looking at them if he decided to be a peeping tom. Looking at Sam. The thought made he sick and made him look even harder. There was nothing to overlook.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Sam was slowly waking up. His head hurt like crazy and he was trying to figure out where he was. He took a shower…intruder…oh god chloroform. He started opening his eyes and liked the fact that he was on a comfy bed and the lights weren't to bright. What he didn't like was the fact that his wrists were tied behind his back, there was a cloth gag in his mouth, the reason why the room was darkened was because there were a bunch of candles flickering, and he was on the comfy bed which also had loose rose petals scattered everywhere, even some on him. In any other circumstance he would have thought this was romantic but now? No way. He suddenly remembered he had stuck his gun in the waist band of his jeans, and maybe he should have thrown a shirt on after he got out of the shower. Which he was glad he was still wearing his jeans at least.

"Looking for this?"

Sam looked in the direction of the voice and saw a mysterious man smiling at him and waving around his gun. He slightly recognized the man, but couldn't put the face with a name.

"Don't remember me Sammy? Im hurt. I thought we shared a tender moment at the bar, then that brother of yours got in the way, then I thought maybe you would like the flowers. But after actually meeting you last night, I just HAD to finally make you mine. I mean, Ive been chasing you since the very first time Ive seen you over two months ago. You are such a hard person to even talk to. I was going to snatch you up at school at some point, but dammed if Dean didn't drop you off, wait til you walked inside, and was waiting for you when you got out every single day. Hell even on the weekend you two were together! I was getting jealous of the relationship Sam. I wanted a piece of that."

Manny walked over to Sam and sat down next to him on the bed, putting Sams hand gun on the nightstand. He took his hand and started caressing Sams face tenderly, making Sam flinch away. Manny leaned down into Sams face.

"Ive been following you for a while. I lost you once we came to this town, but then I saw you at the bar I usually go to and I had to make my move."

Mannys face still on Sams face, he moved slightly closer to Sam so his other hand could find its way to Sams upper thigh, and an evil smirk crossed his face.

"Remember me from the bar now?"

Suddenly Sams eyes went wide. He remembers him from the bar now, touching his thigh and all the mis-placed hands finding there was around his body. He tried to pull away at the touch but Manny got on top of Sam now straddling his hips. Sam tried to struggle hard with his bound wrists, but all he got was a lot of pain from the chaffing. He tried to scream but with the gag in it just came out muffled. Manny took his hands and started undoing Sams jeans. He carefully and gently ghosted his fingers on the lower part of Sams torso, making Manny moan and Sam squirm to get away. He tried to pull down Sams jeans when a single gun shot was heard. Sam stopped struggling and looked in the direction the shot came from. Dean! Dean was standing in the doorway with his gun in his hand, and a positively pissed off look etched on his face. Then his attention went to Manny who was still on top of Sam, but looked stunned at seeing Dean. Then out of no where a red spot started to appear on Mannys shirt. Dean shot him square in the chest.

Dean came over to the bed and punched Manny in the face again, making him fly off of Sam and crash to the floor. Dean went to Sams side and took the gag off of him, then held his face In his hands.

"Sam are you ok? Did he hurt you, did he do….anything?"

"No Dean he didn't, thank god you came when you did."

"You know it little brother."

Dean rolled Sam over to his side, and quickly undid the ropes holding Sams wrists. Sam sat up and Dean helped him the rest of the way. The effects of the chloroform still somewhat present in his system he was having a hard time getting coordinated, but Dean had a good tight hold of him.

They started walking out the bedroom when a click was heard from behind them, making them turn around slowly. They saw Manny, still bleeding, holding Sams gun at them. He had nothing to lose being at the brink of Death.

"Hes Mine. You're not leaving without him."

Dean kept a good eye on this guy.

"you're dying, Its over!" Dean yelled.

"Hes coming with me."

Dean realized the words before he heard the gun going off. He threw himself at Sam making them both fly to the ground, Dean laying on top of Sam, his whole body covering Sams from any bullet headed their way. Dean picked his head back up and glanced over at Manny. He was lying on the floor with the gun next to his head. Then he saw the bed start to catch fire, and that got Dean moving.

"Whoa got to get going Sammy!"

Dean got on his feet dragging Sam with him. Sam saw the fire caused by Manny knocking over several candles and ran with Dean. They both ran out the door and to the impala. Dean hauled ass out of the driveway, and down the road back home.

"Sam really are you ok? Don't lie to me."

"I have a headache but that's it really."

Dean looked into Sams eyes and saw he was telling the truth. Well about the headache anyway. He would make sure to get every single detail out of him. They pulled up the house and both got out of the car. They went into the house where Sam seemed to stare at the roses littering the floor. Dean saw what he was staring and quickly took action. He picked up the roses, threw them all back in the vase, ran outside, and smashed the whole dam thing into a tree in the front yard, making the vase smash into a million pieces on the lawn, the noise making Sam jump. Dean came back in the house with a smile on his face.

"That's better. Hundreds of dollars worth of roses is a stupid idea anyway."

Sam smiled and looked at Dean, who then walked back over to Sam practically pushing him to sit down on the couch.

"Im fine Dean really."

They looked at each other for a little bit before Dean believed him.

"Fine fine. Now go put a shirt on, we have plans for today birthday boy."

Dean smiled and stood up, which made Sam smile. Things were back to normal now that his stalker was dead. He could finally celebrate his birthday in peace.

 ***The End?***


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt. 2

 ***Hello! I want to finish this story before continuing on with the other two, since this is the last chpt. I still yet to write an actual one-shot where its one page. Haha. One day. Enjoy the conclusion. Again apologies for any mistakes, no beta yet. 3***

Its later that night on Sams 17th birthday. That's very same morning Sam got taken by a crazed stalker and almost raped.

Dean and Sam went out to dinner and movie, Dean had to make sure Sam was having the best time of his life so he wouldn't think of what had just happened. Dean knew Sam has been threw worse experiences before, doesn't really make it any less traumatic, but he knew Sam bounced back pretty quickly, especially with his big brother by his side giving him the confidence. He knew a 'chick flick' moment was going to happen later that night, but if it made Sam feel better, then it was going to happen.

The boys got home at about eleven, this time their dad was home. They both sat in the car in silence, both practically thinking the same thing.

"Dean, are you going to tell him what happened?"

"Only if you want me to. Its your call."

Sam stared out the passenger side of the Impalas window, wondering if he should tell their exactly what happened. From them going out to a bar, Sam being freaking stalked by a crazy guy for 2 months, following them from town to town and no one even noticing. A non-supernatural person getting the drop on Sam, then molestation from being to end, all of it. Dean was clenching his teeth with anger. He couldn't believe he didn't notice someone following Sam around. He was happy he at least was able to make the rest of his birthday a happy one. They would get through this, they always do. Sam sighed still thinking about what to do. Either way his dad was going to be pissed.

"Did you take care of the guy?"

Dean knew exactly what Sam meant. Did Dean actually kill the bastard or just maim him. Sam was still coming down from the drugs to really remember anything solid at that time.

"Sammy hes dead. I shot him when I saw him on top of you, and he knocked over a bunch of candles. His house went up in flames with him in it. Its over."

The thought that this was wasn't going to stalk him any longer made him feel more secure at least. He looked over at Dean.

"I don't think dad needs to know about this. Its all taken care of."

Dean nodded at Sam with a mutual understanding. ' _Dad didn't need to know.'_

They both got out of the car and walked up the house, keeping this whole experience their little secret.

 ** _1 Year Later_**

A different town, a different hunt. It was the day before Sams 18th birthday. With the memory of Manny in the way back corners of his head, he decided not to let it bother him since he was long dead. He hasn't even had a nightmare of that particular incident.

They were focusing all their energy on a vampire's nest that's been reported in the area. Dean planned some serious partying for his baby brother's passage into manhood, but all that had to wait after these vamps were killed for good.

It was the afternoon when Sam and Dean were in the impala following John to the location to the nest in his black truck. The vampires slept during the day, so catching them off guard would be their best defense. Its not as easy as say a salt and burn, this will take some serious effort on everyone's part to be on their game.

Sam did think back to Manny and to some of the events that he remembers from that night one year ago. He tried to ask Dean to fill him in on the finer details, but Dean always said it was done with and to forget about it and move on. Dean was right. The guy was dead, there was nothing to worry about. He had told him only the minor things. Like his name. That was about it. Dean didn't want to burden Sam with any memories that he didn't need to have.

They arrived on the outskirts of an old farm, the trees and old crops were long dead. The sun wasn't scheduled to set for a while still, so they had a little bit of time to get in, kill them, and get out. John and Dean have been on plenty of these 'vampire killings' where Sam has only been on a couple since hes started hunting. As capable as Sam was Dean was always the one stating that Sam wasn't ready for a vampire hunt, so then the vamp nests didn't come until later in Sams hunting life. Sams job now was to find any of the people that have gone missing, if they were still alive and maybe being held somewhere, while John and Dean killed the actual vampires.

They estimated there were about six vampires, and maybe three captives. Sam could get them out of the house easy as long as they were strong enough to walk or even limp on their own. If not he could protect them until John and Dean were done.

They grabbed their weapons out of the car, each one with their own gun and machete. They could slow them down by shooting, but you needed to cut the heads off to kill.

They knew whatever captives they had were in the upstairs room at the very end of the hall. The house was a nice big house, one that you would expect to find on any respectable farm.

John went around the perimeter of the house, peeking in the windows to see if any of them were keeping watch during the day. He saw them spread out throughout the house, sleeping on the couches and he was sure there were a few in the bedrooms upstairs on the way to the captives.

Not seeing any awake the three of them snuck in by picking the lock on the front door. Sam quietly made his way upstairs, Dean watching his every step. Before he reached the top he looked back down at Dean, giving each other looks that said 'be careful' and 'you too.' Sam then carefully made his way to the last door. He picked the lock and peeked inside. He went back to the stairs and gave a quick nod to Dean saying 'No vamps, found the captives.' Dean nodded back, and decided him and his dad needed to start killing the vamps. The commotion that was about to happen downstairs would distract any vamps in any other part of the house to them, making it possible for Sam and the people to make their escape.

Sam heard yelling coming from downstairs, which meant his dad and Dean has begun the bloodshed. He ran up to the three people that were tied up and gagged on the floor. They all looked drugged but he could tell from the puncture wounds that it was from a loss of blood. He quickly made his way with ungagging the first person, who in the rescue attempt started to wake up and whimper.

"Hey shshsh its ok. Im here to help."

Sam was trying to comfort the captive when the same person he was trying to help hissed at him, and fangs descended as the persons face started to contort and the eyes because blood red. Surprised that they weren't human anymore and was actually changed, he jumped back not letting the newly turned vamp be able to get its fangs into him. He liked his hands just the way they thank you very much, no puncture wounds just because he was trying to help. They were already turned, nothing he could do here. He stood up and took his machete out of its sheath. The other two people started to wake up and just like he thought, all turned into vamps. He was about to cut off the first ones head when a steady hand clamped on his wrist hard, making him drop the machete with a loud 'clank'. He didn't get a chance to react as the vampire who snuck up behind him threw his body hard into a wall, knocking the air out of him, and it didn't help that the guy had pressed his chest into Sams back against the wall, still holding onto Sams wrist. Sam tried to elbow the guy with his free arm, but the vamp was quick and caught it before it could make contact. He quickly pulled both of Sams arms behind his back and held the wrists together with just one hand.

Sam wanted to scream, something to get his family's attention, but he just couldn't catch his breath. Then without warning he felt old rope make its way around his wrists. He tried to struggle, he really did, but this vamp was crazy strong. Once the vamp was done he harshly flipped Sam around so that he was facing him. The sun was still shining, but it was slowly going down. Able to see his captors face now he was stunned. He started to panic and went to scream but a strong hand clamped itself over his mouth. He couldn't believe who he was staring at him. The panic started to set in. Its was Manny, and he was alive.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean and John were finishing up downstairs. They finally be-headed the last vampire and there was blood everywhere and on everything. They both had smiles on their faces as they were starting to head out of the house, expecting to find Sam and the captives safe beside the impala, Sam giving them any kind of basic first aid, water and food. What they saw instead made them freeze where they stood. There were no captives, or Sam, or Impala for that matter. They both ran towards where the impala was parked.

"Dad do you think Sam had to take them to the hospital?"

Dean saw John look at something and he finally realized what it was, Johns tires were all slashed. Upon seeing this Dean ran as fast as he could back to the last place he actually saw him, inside the house to the room where the captives where. Dean slammed the unlocked door open and saw two of the 'captives' still tied up, and one with his gag off, and snapping at the air with fangs….' _fangs? Omg they were already turned.'_

Before he could say anything he saw a note tapped to the wall above the 'captives' heads. It was a plain marked envelope marked "Dean." He snatched it from the wall ignoring the newly turned vamps. Opening it up he dreaded to know what it was about to say.

' _Dean,_

 _So we meet again under unfortunate circumstances. Yet fortunately for me I was able to obtain the object of my desire. I have my precious Sam back in my possession. Don't worry Ill take good care of him, and in due time we can start our own nest. Sorry you couldn't say good-bye._

 _P.S,_

 _Borrowed the Impala for a quick get away._

 _-Manny.'_

Seeing the name made Dean physically ill. ' _Manny?! Omg I killed him! I know he died in that fire! How the hell could he have Sam?!'_

Dean thought he was going to hyperventilate and pass out. He wanted to steal his dads truck and try and find them, but dammed if that freaking pervert didn't think ahead and take care of his fathers tires. ' _Oh god, I have to tell dad everything.'_ Without wasting time Dean ran downstairs to find his dad on the phone, calling every hunter he knew in a 100 mile radius, maybe someone could spot the impala and stall them until him and Dean could find a way to make it there. John just figures a vamp got the drop on Sam and took off with him while him and Dean were killing the nest, like a revenge thing. That's what Dean heard anyway, he will have to tell his dad the whole truth. His dad hung up the phone and put it away before turning to Dean.

"Well? What did you find in the house?"

"Listen, we have to find a ride now, Ill explain when we are on the road."

"Im going to make a few more calls, you go in the barn and see if they any kind of pick up truck we can hot wire. I can see which way down the road they went, but that's about it as of now. We need to catch up quick!"

Dean nodded and ran off towards the old barn. Once they were on the road he could tell his dad everything. From the night in the bar one year ago, to Manny feeling up Sam, to him getting kidnapped and practically molested until Dean could find him. Then the confusing part, how he shot him and the house set on fire and him dying, to it being a year later and he still being alive somehow, and having Sam yet again. That whole 'Im still alive' thing was not what Dean was expecting to hear, so explaining it to his dad was going to be somewhat difficult.

Dean ran into the old barn, and sure enough he found an old pickup truck. Its seen better days, but itll have to do until they could get into an actual town and find something different. He quickly got behind the wheel and hot wired it. Hearing it come to life he drove it out of the barn and towards his dad. He pushed over as John threw their bags into the back seat, and got behind the drivers side. John knew which way they started off, and he was determined to keep with the trail.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Sam was slowly waking up. He could tell he was in a car. He was sure he just fell asleep in the impala again, except there was no music at all, but he knew he was in the impala. He knew the scent and feeling of the engine anywhere, but something felt completely off. He moaned and rolled his head away from the window. He went to life his hand when he couldn't move it. ' _shit.'_ The memories started coming back. Vamp nest, captives that were vamps, then…..oh god Manny. He quickly opened his eyes. It was completely dark out now, but he knew the silhouette of the driver was NOT Dean or his dad. Also they wouldn't have his hands tied behind him and his ankles tied together then also under the seat so if he wanted to turn and kick this guy he couldn't.

"Hey you awake? You're going to have to get used to being awake during the night time anyway."

Sams eyes went wide. It wasn't his mind playing tricks on him at the old house, it really was Manny.

"Oh god, how are you still alive? Dean shot you and you burnt!"

"I followed you for two months Sam. You don't think I learned what you and your family really do in that time period? Ive followed you on more hunts than you think. First I thought you guys were just delusional nut jobs, but then I saw more ghosts than I could count, not to mention a couple werewolves. After the werewolves I really started thinking, maybe there is more out there than people think. I did some research and found real evidence of vampires. Then it hit me, what better way for us to be together forever than to be immortal? As a birthday present for you I had a vampire turn me just a couple days before your birthday last year, then at my house I was going to turn you, and we could start our own nest. But your dam brother had to stop me. The bullets only slowed me down, but you two left without seeing the whole show. I got up and stumbled out of the back of the house as you two were speeding away. This whole time I was recuperating, becoming stronger, setting up a nest so that when we started one I knew what to do. Oh and don't worry Sam, I know your dad and brother are still hunters, I wont let them kill you."

' _What the hell?!'_ This guy followed them around enough to know and prepare himself. NO WAY he was letting himself be turned into a vampire and NO WAY he was letting this guy near him like _that_ again. Unfortunately the rope was to tight for him to squirm out of.

"I mean if you want before I turn you we could get married, or after. I could serve you your dad and brother as an offering to you for your first kill….."

Sam was getting pissed. This guy was not going to kill his family.

"Shut up! Just shut up! We are NOT getting married, you are NOT killing my family! None of this is going to happen! You say you've been following us around?! Then you should know how protective they are of me, if last year is anything to go by! They are going to find you and kill you before you get to do ANYTHING!"

Without warning Manny pulled the impala over to the right side of the road, so rough in fact that Sam yelped a little as his body was thrown to the side then righted itself again. The impala was now parked and Sam was looking wide eyed at Manny. He looked pissed as hell and Sam found himself shaking from what just happened, not to mention he just royally pissed off his stalker vampire. He turned to Sam.

"How do you think your family will feel when I turn you right here and now in the family car? I mean this is technically your dear brothers car right? You think he'll ever drive it again knowing I not only turned you, but had sex with you in it? Right in the back seat!"

Sam stared at him mortified at the idea. He grew up in this car, it was his home.

Manny looked in back of them, not seeing any headlights he decided now would be a great time to get a quicky in. He got out of the car slamming the door behind him. He could see the fear in Sams eyes, and he was loving it. He knew Sam wasn't really used to being with people outside of his immediate family, which he figured was normal after discovering what they did for a living. He could tell right off the bat though that that life of constantly moving around was not for his Sammy. He deserved a house, with a couple dogs, a huge vampire nest that they could call their own, and a wild out of control rose bush that they could make love in every night. The thorns drawing blood from Sam and him licking it from his wounds over and over again. He dreamt of that every day, even before the whole vampire thing. He deemed it as fate. As for right now looking in Sams eyes, he needed that feeling. Looking around he saw something that was close enough, for a quick one anyway. His plan set in motion he ripped open Sams door, and took in all Sams fear. He knew after this, Sam would be his forever.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Dean had just finished explaining to his dad everything. From them going to the bar last year, to Manny molesting him and drugging Sam, just to have him take him, finding him, and thinking he had killed the bastard, then to him finding the note.

John being pissed was an understatement.

"Dean are you crazy?! Just because I let you drink with me at seventeen doesn't mean Sam could do the same thing, he cant hold his alcohol like we can, hes an easier target! I honestly don't know what Im more mad at you about! Although Im pretty sure it's the fact that all this went down and you didn't even tell me about it! When something like THIS happens to you or your brother I want to be informed every minute on the minute! The second you would have said "hey dad, some asshole just molested Sam at the bar," I would drove right home and taken care of it myself! Your intimidating Dean sure, but even at twenty-one your still a kid! People wont take you as serious as they will me."

Ok Dean figured he deserved all this. He should have called his dad the second it happened. He shouldn't have left Sam out of his sight for a second at that seedy bar, and he should never have left Sam alone after the fact. Now things have totally spiraled out of control. Dean had one job and that was to protect his Sammy. Sure he saved him at the end of the day, but he shouldn't have even let It come to that! Now Sam is god knows where in _his_ car of all things having god known what done to him.

"Your right I should have told you. I really thought I took care of it! I shot him, when I left his house was on fire and he was still in it! He was a human it should have killed him!"

"Was there a body discovered in the remains of the house? Because if he was shot and survived a fire, I really don't think he was human Dean! Now he has your brother."

"Trust me dad when we find him he will be dead. Ill fix this and get Sam back in one piece."

" _We_ will get Sam back in one piece. Don't ever think just because Sam is yours to protect that you are the only one who's actually able to protect him. You can ask for help once in a while."

"I know dad. I know."

Both John and Dean were at a mutual understanding. They needed to have a long talk later, after they got Sam back home. Until then they were just going to follow the long stretch of road that will hopefully lead them to their one main goal.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Manny was carrying a struggling Sam over his shoulder with the greatest of ease. He made sure to wrap a gag in his mouth so he wouldn't scream while he carried him towards their destination. He could hear his muffled cries and he feeling Sam squirm in his bounds made him shiver in anticipation. There was not a rose bush in sight, but he did see something far off in the distance that made his mouth water. A broken barbed wire fence. He carefully laid Sam down so he didn't hurt his prize. Sam tried to kick out and fight, but it was futile. He walked and gathered the barbed wire fence in his hands like it was nothing. The second Sam saw it, his eyes got huge and he started struggling harder.

Manny got on top of Sams hips making his legs unable to move. He leaned his whole body into Sams ear.

"This is just a preview of what your new life is going to be like."

He lifted his legs a little and flipped Sam onto his stomach. He undid the ropes and turned him back around onto his back. He then took the gag out noticing it was hard for Sam to breath.

"My love did I hurt you?"

"Get off me you freaking pervert!"

"You wont be saying that after you get a taste for how good it feels."

Sam was trying to hit and punch Manny off of him, but he was to dam strong. He grabbed both of Sams wrists and held them tight with one hand while wrapping the barb wire around them. Sam yelled as the points dug into his sensitive flesh and tore at it, making tiny puncture wounds….just like rose thorns would. Once Manny was done Sam was in an immense amount of pain.

Manny gently brought Sams wrists up to his lips and took in the scent of his Sams precious and perfect blood. He licked at the blood freely trickling down Sams arms. He didn't want to kill him or turn him yet, so once they were back to the car he had to bandage them and made sure his Sam drank a lot of water to replenish himself.

Sams fight seemed to have left him once the barbed wire was tightly secured around his wrists. The slightest move and he was afraid he would hit some major vein and bleed out everywhere. He was loosing enough blood as it was, making him start to feel somewhat dizzy. The sight of Manny smelling and tasting his blood made him want to throw up. Then the sadistic smile he saw next was definitely no reassurance. He felt Manny slowly get off his hips. He followed him to his ankles where Manny undid the ropes. Sam went to kick out when he grabbed the foot and twisted Sam onto his stomach, making the barbs from the wire dig into his wrists and now his chest. He felt Mannys body slowly descending onto his, then his hands were going to the front of his jeans, starting to undo the button and zipper.

"No don't!"

Sam yelled hoping to get his captors attention.

"Don't worry my love. This isn't how Im going to turn you."

Sam couldn't see a way out of this. He tried to concentrate on not throwing up from the pain, and from the disgusting act that his stalker was about to put him through. The whole time hoping his dad and brother would find him before it was to late.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

John and Dean were at their wits end. They finally figured out that this Manny guy HAD to be a vampire. No way a nest of vampires would let any other creature inside its walls to stay. They knew they had all the proper tools, and they planned on sing them. Finally Dean saw his beacon of hope, his beloved impala was parked off to the side of the road.

"Dad stop!"

John saw the car at the same time Dean did and pilled over. Dean was out of the truck before it fully stopped. He ran up to the passenger side door, seeing it wide open made him panic. Where the hell were they? And why would they stop here?

"Dean look, one set of footprints and it was carrying something heavy."

"Pretty sure he was carrying Sam. Come on we have to follow them."

John started following them while Dean ran to the truck and grabbed both their bags. He made a mad dash to his fathers side, together they would follow the footprints, and hopefully find Sam in one piece.

Both John and Dean had their machetes ready in hand. The second they saw Manny they were going to kill him. They were both in a trance when a voice broke out.

 _"_ _Get off me you freaking pervert!"_

One look at each other and they knew it was Sam, and he was stressed out. Thankfully they could tell he wasn't to far away, when they heard a pain filled scream they made a mad dash.

It only took a few minutes to catch up to them, and what they saw happening made them both see red. The vampire known as Manny was on top of Sam, playing with the front of his jeans. All they needed to hear next was the sound of Sam yelling " _No don't!"_ To spur them into action. John started at Manny aiming right at his neck to decapitate. Manny heard him a second early and rolled off of Sam enough to get away from the machete. John put himself in front of his youngest and Manny so that Dean could get a chance to get Sam and go to safety.

While John was distracting Manny Dean quickly ran to Sams side. He gently rolled Sam onto his back and took in all his injuries. Right away he noticed his wrists were dripping blood and were tied together with some kind of wire. Dean went to start to unravel it when Sam cried out.

"Dean wait! Its barbed wire."

Dean looked at Manny with such hated in his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to kill him five times over, but the whimpers he heard from Sam made him focus on his number one priority. Not knowing exactly how deep the barbs went he decided it would be safer to do this in the impala where the first aid kit was, so he could bandage his wrists, suture if need be.

"Sammy can you walk?"

A closer look at Sam and he saw his eyes were starting to close.

"Crap. Ok Im going to carry you."

Dean carefully put one hand under Sams neck and the other under his knees. He gently lifted him and let him rest against his chest. One look back and he saw his dad was handling Manny just fine on his own. He walked as fast as he could without jarring Sams injuries.

They finally got to the car. Dean places Sam in the already open passenger seat.

He carefully found the edge of the wire and started to unravel it from his brothers wrists. He doesn't think the barbs went in to deep, but Sam was still able to lose to much blood. The kid was already looking like he was about to lose conscience at any moment. Finally the last of the barb wire came off his little brother. He threw it aside and took Sams face in his hands.

"Sammy, hey keep your eyes open for me ok?"

Without waiting for a response he went to the trunk and got out the first aid kit. He needed to clean the wounds and bandage Sams wrists.

He took the water bottle and squeezed onto Sams wrists, making him hiss and yell in pain.

"Shshsh Sammy I know, but I at least have to clean them out a little."

After he cleaned them he gently secured ointment and bandages in place. After cleaning his wrists he saw none were deep to require immediate attention and they didn't look infected….yet. After Manny was dealt with they would make their way to a hospital and get him and updated tetanus shot for sure.

Dean looked up and saw Sam, _his_ Sam had fallen asleep. Dean knew it was from sheer exhaustion mixed with relief that he was found in time. At least Dean was pretty sure it was in time. He shrugged off his leather jacket and draped it over his brother. He saw Sam snuggle into it and get comfortable. Same old Sam.

Dean heard footsteps behind him and turned around, expecting it to be his father.

He saw it was Manny to late as Dean was grabbed and tossed over the hood of the car.

Manny kneeled down and looked at Sam sleeping. He quickly took off Deans leather jacket and tossed it aside, hating the way it smelt. Plus he knew how to take care of his mate! He ran his hand down Sams face lovingly, he loved how he looked in the moonlight.

He leaned in and stole a kiss from Sams pink lips. He loved the way he tasted.

Dean quickly got his Barings and rolled onto his stomach, which got him to his feet. He looked over at Sam and saw Manny passionately kissing him.

Dean had enough of this! He took his machete out of its sheath, and walked up silently beside Manny. While he was…distracted by Sam he knew he could take his shot. He raised his machete and came down on his neck full force, cutting off his head.

Dean felt relieved. He had finally killed the son of a bitch. Sam was safe for good. He heard his name being shouted in the distance and he realized it was his father.

John came racing towards them looking worse for wear. He looked at Dean and Manny, and realized what had happened.

"Good job son."

"Thanks."

Dean wiped off his machete and put it back in its sheath. He carefully put his coat back on Sam, got him situated in the front seat, and closed the door.

"Dean, get your brother back home. Ill take care of the body. For good. We'll take about all this later, once Sam is up for it. I want to personally look at his wounds. Once you think hes fit for it, we will all sit down and talk."

Dean smirked.

"Once _I_ think hes ready for it hu?"

"Don't take it to your head. You did right by Sam. Hopefully we can salvage his 18th birthday tomorrow."

Dean nodded. He got in the drivers seat and smiled. He got his car back, and most importantly he got his brother back. Knowing his dad was personally taking care of Manny was going to let him sleep better that night. One thing was for sure, he was never taking his eyes off of Sam on his birthday again.

 ***So that's the end! Possibly once Im done with other stories I have floating around in my head I will do a sequel, I am such a sucker for those. I may do it sooner depending on what I have in my head at the time. Hope everyone enjoyed it! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed/liked/and followed. 3 Check out my chpt. Stories on my page, way more hurt Sam / protective Dean! Im a sucker for those to.***


End file.
